Data transmission cables, such as LAN cables, may include one or more untwisted or twisted pairs of conductors. Such cables may suffer from crosstalk between twisted conductor pairs of the same or other cables (e.g., NEXT, FEXT, ELFEXT, ANEXT, and/or AELFEXT).